


On the Trail

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-28
Updated: 2001-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: On the trail with Ray, Fraser and Dief.





	On the Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

On the Trail

## On the Trail

by Callie

Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: Follows Hit the Trail

Story Notes: 

* * *

Fraser looked up to the sky - it was a clear blue colour. The air felt cold and crisp, and Fraser was deliriously happy, smiling to himself - this was so like his real home. He looked around - the snow stretched for miles clean and white. He was totally alone, and yet he felt strangely content and at peace. 

One of his dogs barked setting off the whole team; Fraser sighed in exasperation, his peaceful reverie shattered. Allowing himself a moment of pride, he surveyed his team of dogs - fourteen black and white huskies, proudly named after Canadian prime ministers. They were good strong sledge dogs, and so far they had raced well for him. Fraser smiled to himself - although he was fond of the dogs, they would never replace Diefenbaker in his heart. He decided, however, never to tell the wolf how he felt afraid of making him even more insufferable than he was already. 

Trudeau, one of his double lead dogs, barked again the tone impatient. "Obviously Diefenbaker had been teaching you his bad manners," he aimed his comment at the lead dog, his tone scolding. Trudeau woofed again slumping down in the snow sulking. Fraser sighed to himself as he tipped the remnants of his tea over the small fire, and set about breaking up his camp, tidying the area as he went. 

Although enjoying the solitude the race afforded him, Fraser missed Ray. They hadn't seen each other since the traditional restart in Wasilla on the 4th March, and Fraser couldn't help worrying about him. He tried to allay his worries with the fact that Diefenbaker was leading Ray's team. Fraser knew that the wolf loved Ray and wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was suddenly glad that Diefenbaker had persuaded them both to let him lead Ray's team. 

Fraser's thoughts turned to Ray and he grinned foolishly to himself. They were so in love and happy - even after five years together, they still kissed and cuddled like lovesick teenagers making a home together in a medium sized one storey house on the edge of the small town where Fraser was stationed. They loved the town and the simple life it afforded them, and they had spent a month renovating and decorating the house, transforming it into their home. The house came with a small parcel of land and a large barn where they housed their dog teams. Fraser couldn't remember a time when he had been as happy and content as he was now, although sometimes he still felt guilty about Ray. 

When he had been offered a transfer back to Canada, Fraser had been torn - he didn't want to leave Ray, but desperately wanted to go home. Ray hadn't said a word, hadn't tried to pressurise him into staying in Chicago, and Fraser had been thankful even though it made his decision even more difficult. He had spent days agonising over his decision making himself thoroughly miserable in the process. 

He had returned to the apartment one evening to find Ray packing their belongings into numerous boxes scattered around their living room. He had stood with his mouth open as Ray explained that he had resigned from the Chicago PD and was coming home with him. "If you'll have me," Ray had said shyly, although he had a big smile on his face. Fraser had gathered Ray into his arms kissing him all over. Fraser smiled to himself - they hadn't got much packing done that evening as he had dragged Ray into their bedroom, and they had spent the rest of the night making gentle and passionate love to each other. 

Fraser still had trouble believing that Ray had chosen him over his life in Chicago - his career, his family and friends. But Ray proved it most days with his gentle caresses, his warm and happy smile, and the love he surrounded both of them with, protecting them from the sometimes cruel and harsh outside world. 

They had settled into an comfortable life, and even though they still fought loudly at times, the deep love they had for each other remained paramount. Fraser knew that he wouldn't trade his life with Ray for anything, and it warmed him to know that Ray felt the same.  
They had decided to be honest with Ray's parents about their relationship, and Fraser had been shocked and angry when they had, once again, disowned their son refusing to speak to him, sending his letters and postcards back unopened. Ray shrugged it off, but Fraser could still see the hurt and pain in Ray's pale eyes whenever they were mentioned. 

A memory flashed into his mind - Ray on the back of his sledge, his dogs barking and yipping with excitement. With the sun behind him, his wild spiky blonde hair glistened in the sunlight, and his pale blue eyes sparkled with laughter and happiness. Fraser couldn't help grinning to himself again, but it saddened him that Ray's parents would never see the Ray he was lucky enough to see every day - a happy, relaxed and contented Ray, his lonely and unhappy existence long forgotten as he settled into his new life with a newly found confidence and belief in himself and his abilities. 

The dogs continued to bark, impatient to get going. Fraser shook his head scolding himself for daydreaming, but over the years Ray had become his favourite dream, and he smiled again. 

Fraser turned his attention back to the dogs and his task - he was a few miles out of McGrath where they had agreed to both take their 24 hours mandatory stop-over. Ray had teased him when he had booked two rooms, almost a year in advance. Fraser smirked - he had plans for one of those rooms, estimating that Ray and his team were probably about three and a half hours behind him. With the thought of Ray's lithe body pressed closed to him, Fraser hurriedly, but carefully, hitched up his team. 

Fraser then carefully loaded his sledge with his belongings and pack tying them down firmly, spreading the weight along the sledge. Removing his gloves, he found his map and spread it over his pack. "So far. So good," he muttered to himself as he traced his finger along the Iditarod route, one finger tapping each checkpoint. 

"Anchorage, Eagle River, Wasilla, Knik," he frowned glad to be away from the more urban areas. His finger traced his route from Yentna Station Roadhouse through Skwentna, Finger Lake, Rainy Pass, Rohn, Nikolai to McGrath - his next checkpoint. 

As it was a odd numbered year, the Iditarod was following the southern route, and he continued to trace his finger along the route - Takatna, Ophir, Iditarod. "Half way point," he murmured to himself looking towards his dogs. Turning back to the map. "Shageluk. Anvik. Grayling. The last village for 130 miles and then Eagle Island," he finished. All of the towns famous in their own right for being part of the greatest race on earth. Mushers and their teams were welcomed with cheers from the locals, young and old alike. 

Fraser felt privileged to be part of the race, and he looked up again at the beautiful scenery that surrounded him - vast, white and mighty, and he thought that Mother Nature had certainly done her job well - as only Mother Nature could do, She had painted the perfect picture. The scenery distracted him for a moment, and he stood in awe soaking up the beauty surrounding him. 

He wrenched his eyes away turning back to studying his map, a small smile playing on his lips. "Kaltag. Unalakleet. Over the ice of Norton Bay to Shaktoolik. Koyuk. Elim," he muttered to himself as he continued to mark the route with his finger. "Then over the Kwiktalik mountains to Golovin. White Mountain. Safety and then along the beaches of the Bering Sea to Nome." 

"Pitter patter," Fraser said out loud mimicking one of Ray's favourite sayings as he folded the map carefully tucking it into his pack. He cast a quick glance around his camp; satisfied that it was clean and tidy, he stood on the back of the sledge. With a sharp whistle, he started his dogs off in the direction of McGrath. 

* * *

"The Iditarod. The Iditarod," Ray chanted to himself as his sledge skimmed across the snow. Seven days out of Anchorage, and Ray was still giddy with excitement. "I am doing it. Racing in the Iditarod," he shouted into the air. "Yay," he yelled as Diefenbaker let out a happy bark starting off the other dogs. They all yipped caught up in Ray's enthusiasm. "Yay," Ray yelled again happy. 

He couldn't believe it - here he was in the middle of nowhere, and he was happy. So happy he was yelling with his dogs as they sped across the ice and snow towards the agreed 24 hour stopover in McGrath..... and Fraser. 

Ray watched as the scenery unfolded on all sides - surrounding him with its beauty and magnificence. Clear blue lakes nestled in snow filled valleys as majestic ice hills rose into the clear blue sky sparkling in the winter sunshine reminding him of the skyscrapers of his home city of Chicago. He looked ahead of him, the snowy expanse stretched out as far as he could see, and he sniffed the air - it smelled fresh and clean. Ray grinned foolishly to himself - this was so unlike the home of his birth, but he loved it. 

And the icing on the cake - Fraser was here. Ray grinned again - they were so happy finding in each other a love they had both yearned and waited for. They had a simple life, and for the first time in his life, Ray was content. His small garage, in their home town, kept him busy, and was a popular meeting place for the locals. They chatted with him as he repaired their sledges, axes and kitchen appliances - you name it, he repaired it as he shared his coffee and hot chocolate with them. 

Ray shivered despite being wrapped up in several layers of clothing. He chuckled to himself glad that Fraser had insisted on buying him some red longjohns for the journey, although he doubted that Fraser had meant him to wear both pairs at the same time. He remembered that his first year had been hell spending two months in a small local hospital battling with pneumonia. He had lost a tremendous amount of weight, and Fraser had spent the time looking increasingly worried. Ray had been terrified that Fraser would send him back to Chicago so he had battled hard to get well and fit. The worry in Fraser's face had gradually disappeared as he slowly regained his strength although despite Fraser trying to feed him up, he had never regained the lost weight. The cold still bothered him though, and he was prone to suffering from bad chesty coughs, and regularly had to submit to Fraser fussing over him like a Mother Hen. But Ray loved Fraser, and he knew that Fraser loved him. 

His one regret of his new life was that his Mum and Dad had decided to disown him because of his relationship with Fraser. They had been horrified voicing their disgust at both men. At first, Ray had a hard time dealing with the hurt and pain, but he had finally decided that he wasn't going to give Fraser up for anything or anyone. And he had never regretted his decision. 

Diefenbaker barked, and Ray turned his attention to his beloved dogs. He had hand picked each one. Fourteen beautiful husky crosses, all different colours with various markings, each dog with its own unique personality. Ray grinned as he remembered the look on Fraser's face as he introduced the dogs by name - all named after a Disney character. 

They were good dogs - Diefenbaker, of course, led the team alone, making sure that he and the dogs were going in the right direction. Tucked in behind Diefenbaker were Cinderella and Mickey, his swing dogs - together they ensured that he and the team swung smoothly into the curves and bends on the trail. Dopey and his brother Sneezy were his sturdy wheelers harnessed by the sledge itself - the two dogs made sure that the sledge made the corners or avoided the odd tree. Sandwiched between his swing dogs and wheelers were ten other dogs, all equally important, and despite Fraser's scolding that they were working dogs, Ray loved them all sneaking them treats when Fraser wasn't looking. So they wouldn't win any prizes for neatness and beauty, but they were certainly the noisiest team on the trail. "Yay," Ray yelled again, and his dogs joined in barking and baying as they sped along. 

It still amazed him that here he was, an ex-Chicago flatfoot with experimental hair, on the back of a sledge, responsible for a team of 15 dogs and a sledge measuring 80 feet in length from the tip of Diefenbaker's nose back to himself, with a pulling power capable of dragging a pick-up truck with its brakes set. "Wow. Go figure," he had teased when Fraser had told him. 

Ray couldn't help feeling proud of himself, and wished with all his heart that his Mum and Dad could see him. He dismissed the sad thoughts with a shake of his head, turning his mind back to the task in hand. 

He had memorised the names of all the checkpoints on the southern trail route, and he whispered them to himself as he concentrated on the trail ahead. Fraser had teased him because he couldn't say half of them without sounding like he was being slowly strangled. But as with everything he did, Ray had persevered learning the correct pronunciation from his friend Anirniq over cups of coffee and hot chocolate while he repaired Anirniq's sledge. He grinned remembering the look of surprise and delight on Fraser's face when he had managed to recite all the place names correctly one night when they had been studying maps of the route. 

Diefenbaker barked again, and Ray looked ahead - the rivers of Kuskokwim and Takotna seemed to be merging, and Ray guessed that he was about half an hour away from McGrath, a hot shower and Fraser. He grinned at the thought urging the dogs forward. 

* * *

An hour later, Ray had checked and signed into the Checkpoint informing the race officials that this was his 24 hour stopover. He had then fed and settled his dogs down into their allocated quarters. Diefenbaker moved forwards nudging his arm whining. "I know Dief," Ray sighed stroking the furry head. "But yer know it's the rules. Ya have to stay here with the team." Diefenbaker barked in protest, his expression becoming sulky. Ray sighed. "We've been over this before. Ya have to stay here," he patted the wolf again. "And anyways. I need ya here. To keep the team in line. OK?" 

Diefenbaker cocked his head to one side looking directly at him considering. He yapped a reply licking Ray's face. Ray grinned hugging the wolf close him. God he loved this wolf. With a final hug, Ray shrugged his back pack onto his shoulder and started in the direction of the small hotel. 

He checked in and made his way to his room. Comfortably furnished with heating, the room also had a small en suite bathroom with a shower. Ray stripped off his many layers of clothing discarding them onto the floor. Entering the bathroom, he turned on the shower. Holding his hand under the water, Ray waited until it reached exactly the right temperature. As soon as he was satisfied, Ray stood under the jet of warm water revelling in the feel as it bounced off his skin. "Oh yeah," he sighed turning full circle lifting his head up towards the spray. He grabbed for the cloth and shower gel and began to wash away the long days on the trail. 

Thirty minutes later, Ray emerged from the bathroom rubbing at his blonde hair. He was clean shaven, and had a towel wrapped around his slender hips. Looking up, he beamed - Fraser was sitting on the bed, completely naked, smiling up at him. 

"Good afternoon Ray," Fraser said politely. His dark eyes glinted with desire and love. Jumping to his feet, Fraser opened his arms towards Ray. 

"Hi handsome," Ray grinned moving towards Fraser's outstretched arms. "Did ya miss me?" he asked as Fraser enfolded him into an embrace. 

"No," Fraser said deadpan as he stroked his hands down Ray's silky skin. "Who are you?" he breathed as his hands reached down snatching the towel from Ray's hips discarding it untidily onto the floor. 

"Freak," Ray murmured as he leant forward claiming Fraser's lips in a kiss. Fraser moaned returning the kiss. Ray pressed his body closer to Fraser deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Fraser's willing mouth, and their tongues duelled and caressed. The kiss seemed to go on forever, each man wanting to show the other how much he had been missed. Drawing back slightly breathless, Ray grinned at Fraser. "Remember me now?" 

"Mmmm," Fraser murmured pulling Ray towards the bed. The collapsed on the double bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Giggling they rolled until they were laying on their sides facing each other. 

"So ya didn't miss me huh?" Ray whispered, his breath hot on Fraser's skin, as he ran a finger idly along Fraser's shoulder, down his arm to his waist, tracing a path over his hip, thigh and legs. "I missed you," he traced his finger back up along Fraser's body. 

Fraser shuddered at the sensation as he took Ray's hand in his bringing it up to his lips. "And I missed you," he said as he gently kissed each finger. "And I intend to spend the next 24 hours here with you," he thrust his growing arousal at Ray's hips. "Just you and me. Alone." Ray groaned in pleasure rubbing his erection against Fraser's skin. 

"I can so do that," Ray leaned forward capturing Fraser's lips in a gentle kiss. They wrapped their arms and legs around one another as they began to grind their hips together in a perfect rhythm, practised over the years they had been together. 

"You feel good," Fraser moaned as he ran his hands down Ray's back towards his ass. Ray squeaked in pleasure as Fraser dipped a wetted finger into his body. 

"Oh God Ben," Ray shivered in anticipation as he moved his hand down between their sweat sheened bodies grasping Fraser's penis firmly in his hand. He stroked up and down the hardness delighting in the moans that Fraser was making in the back of his throat at his touch. "Do that again." 

Fraser slipped his finger back into Ray's body as the two men kissed, their tongues thrusting in and out of one another's mouths as they stroked and caressed each other. Removing his finger, Fraser pushed Ray over onto his back spreading his legs wide. Settling himself between Ray's spread thighs, he leaned forward kissing Ray gently as he rubbed his penis and balls against Ray's penis and balls. The sound of their love making echoed around the small room as they murmured each other's names. "Make love to me Ben," Ray whispered spreading his legs wider drawing his knees up. Moving his hand, he grasped Fraser's penis pushing the tip, leaking with precum, towards his opening. "Do me now Ben." 

Fraser groaned in ecstasy at Ray's request, his cock aching to be inside his lover. Shifting slightly, Fraser took hold of his own penis and pushed the tip gently up into Ray's body. Ray arched his back off the bed moaning loudly as he thrust his hips upwards to meet Fraser's initial penetration. Even though they had done this often, Fraser stopped pushing forward letting Ray get used to the initial feeling. "Alright," he asked softly. 

"Oh yeah," Ray sighed wriggling his hips against the penetration as he got used to the feeling of Fraser's penis inside him. "Do it," he wiggled his hips impatiently. 

Fraser grinned at Ray's impatience. He pulled back slightly before thrusting his cock forwards revelling in the feeling of being inside Ray's ass as he ran his hands gently up the outside of Ray's thighs. He would never get used to this feeling of oneness when they made love. Fraser had never felt so complete as he plunged his penis in and out of Ray's body, his balls connecting with Ray's soft ass everytime he thrust deep inside. Ray was holding onto his shoulders lifting his hips slightly as Fraser lunged forwards. Releasing one hand, Ray grabbed his own erection and stroked himself in rhythm with Fraser's thrusts into this body. 

They moaned in unison, their climaxes approaching. Ray's stroking became urgent and he arched his back again as his penis pulsed, his semen spurting between their bodies. He jerked uncontrollably as his climax overtook him, his eyes closing as the wonderful sensation coursed through his body. With a last twitch of his cock, Ray slumped back onto the bed panting hard. 

His penis still inside Ray, Fraser leaned forward licking at Ray's skin until he got his breathing under control. Opening his eyes, Ray smiled up at Fraser mouthing words of love as he wrapped his long legs around Fraser's waist drawing his lover closer. With a final kiss, Fraser began to move his cock slowly in and out of Ray's body. Ray whispered words of encouragement as his hands caressed Fraser's back. Fraser's toes began to tingle as he felt his orgasm approaching. He moaned as his thrusts became urgent plunging deeper and deeper into the body he loved, his penis hitting Ray's prostate with each thrust. Ray squirmed beneath him, his soft moans joining Fraser's as both men lost themselves in the ecstasy of their love making. With a loud cry, Fraser propelled his penis up Ray's ass hard releasing his semen into the warm waiting body. He jerked at each spasm as he filled Ray with his creamy release as Ray chanted his name over and over. With a final thrust and a contented sigh, Fraser slumped forwards onto Ray. 

Ray continued to caress his back whispering his name as Fraser's breathing calmed. Raising his body, Fraser reached down between their still joined bodies and pulled his penis carefully free of Ray's body. With a groan, Fraser rolled them until they lay face to face again. They scattered small loving kisses over each other's faces expressing their love by touch as they cuddled close to one another. 

"Ben," Ray murmured. "How many miles is it to Nome?" 

"748 miles," Fraser answered automatically as he drew the blankets up over them. "Why?" he asked curious as he wrapped his arms around Ray's body drawing him close. 

"Ya mean I gotta go... gotta go 748 miles before we can sleep together again?" Ray wriggled out of the embrace balancing himself on his elbow looking down at Fraser. 

Fraser could see Ray's frown in the dimming light, and he touched the skinny arm. "Yes I am afraid so Ray," he replied not being able to hide the yearning in his own voice. "But it's only for another five days or so," he continued to gently stroke his fingers down Ray's arm. 

"It's just that I kinda.... kinda miss you at night," Ray admitted shyly as he settled himself down on his side snuggling close to Fraser, his head resting on the strong shoulder. "And Dief snores." 

"Oh Ray," Fraser chuckled moving his head sideways kissing Ray on the tip of his nose. "I love you. Don't ever stop being you." 

"Love you Ben," Ray murmured. "And you can be you as well," he grinned into the darkness. 

"Thank you kindly," Fraser teased. 

"Ben?" 

"Yes Ray," Fraser asked. 

"About the next 21 hours or so?" Ray breathed rolling on top of Fraser, his pale eyes glinting with mischief. "Wanna fool around? Give ya a taster of what you can expect in 748 miles time? Something to remember me by on the trail? Don't want ya running off with any lady polar bears or something." 

Fraser grinned up at Ray. "Have I told you that you have the most wonderful ideas Ray?" he teased. "I can't think of anything I would rather do than fool about with you for the next 21 hours or so," he wrapped his arms around Ray's back. "But of course we will have to get out of bed at some point to feed and water the dogs. As well as ourselves. And we need to check on our provisions. And make sure we know where we are going to next. And..." 

"Ben," Ray interrupted sighing in exasperation putting his fingers over Fraser's mouth to silence him . "At this rate, you'll use up the 21 hours to tell me what we gotta do. So shut up and kiss me." 

"Understood." 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End


End file.
